Rescue Me
by nanetys
Summary: Por que não vem dançar comigo?" .:Prússia/OC:. .:FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SOLSTICE, AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! 8D:.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia - Axis Powers não me pertence. Minha Polska, sim._

**Feliz Aniversário, amor da minha vida, minha privada entupida 8D Te amo (L)**

**

* * *

**

Destiny

-

"_Por que não vem dançar comigo?"_

-

Ele a viu e ela estava sentada em um banco contemplando o lago. E ela era linda – mais linda do que qualquer outra coisa que ele jamais tivesse visto. Estava usando um vestido longo e branco, com a máscara prateada repousada em seu colo, uma expressão distante no rosto. Sua pele era clara, contrastando com seus cachos negros. Parecia que algo a estava aborrecendo, pela maneira como suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. Bom, Gilbert não era uma pessoa de deixar uma dama como aquela ali, sozinha. Ela era bonita o bastante para merecer sua honrosa companhia, afinal de contas.

"Eu fico me perguntando o que uma garota como você faz sozinha aqui quando poderia estar dançando com alguém incrível como eu, sabe."

A garota deu um pulo no lugar onde estava, quase derrubando sua máscara – porém, conseguiu segurá-la antes disso acontecer. Ergueu o rosto, num misto de susto e surpresa, encarando-o. Gilbert, nesse momento, se lembrou de que ainda usava sua máscara negra, mas decidiu não tirá-la. Assim, por via das dúvidas, teria como escapar de qualquer enrascada na qual pudesse se meter (e deu um sorriso malicioso ao pensar isso, o que intimidou a garota).

"Quem... Quem é você?" ela perguntou, desconfiadamente. Gibert sentou-se ao seu lado, estendeu a mão e disse:

"Gilbert, a seu dispor. A pessoa mais incrível que jamais conhecerá!" A garota, porém, encarou sua mão como se tentasse entender o objetivo dela estar estendida. Após ver que ela _não_ apertaria sua mão, ele a trouxe de volta para si, colocando-a dentro dos bolsos, ligeiramente sem jeito – 'ligeiramente' porque Gilbert Beilschmidt era incrível demais para ficar sem jeito, óbvio. "Bom, você ainda não me disse o que faz aqui sozinha."

"Eu fui abandonada!" ela exclamou, indignada. Gilbert franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela era instável.

"E quem foi idiota a ponto de abandonar? Deve ser gay ou..."

"Minhas amigas." Gilbert parou o que estava falando, para olhá-la, indagador. Suspirando, ela explicou. "A gente tinha combinado de vir pra esse baile de máscaras juntas, mas uma delas furou – é incrível como aquela sempre fura com tudo que a gente combina – e aí a outra quis ir na onda, porque tudo o que uma faz a outra faz também, é inacreditável – e agora eu estou aqui, sozinha, num lugar onde não conheço ninguém, com um vestido ridículo e uma máscara nada artística!" ela fez um pausa e bufou, como uma criança, para depois comentar, mais pensativa. "E o pior é que eu acho que foi de propósito. Aquelas duas podem ter a mente bem maligna, manipuladora e calculista, quando querem."

Gilbert riu desse comentário, e respondeu:

"Não são amigas muito boas, então." Porém, recebeu um olhar assustador de reprovação dela.

"Não fale assim delas, as duas são muito legais, está bem?" ela disse, colocando as mãos na cintura. Definitivamente, _instável_. "É só que às vezes elas têm idéias meio inesperadas. Só isso."

"Mas você não está gostando de ficar aqui sozinha, está?" ele perguntou, passando um dos braços pelos ombros dela. Pôde senti-la arrepiar-se – tinha quase certeza de que ela estava em dúvida sobre tirar o braço dele ou não. "Por que não vem dançar comigo?"

"Você nem sabe quem eu sou." Ela murmurou, desviando o rosto.

"Tudo bem, podemos resolver isso muito facilmente." Ele disse, colocando-se de pé e segurando a mão dela, para que ela também se levantasse – porém, ela continuou parada. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Só digo se você tirar essa máscara." Respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios. Gilbet engoliu em seco, soltou sua mão e deu dois passos para trás. Não queria ter que tirar a máscara, porque sabia exatamente como a noite acabaria, então era melhor que, futuramente, não fosse reconhecido na rua. Ela riu (e o som era maravilhoso, Gilbert pensou) e acrescentou: "Ou então podemos dançar sem realmente saber quem somos, que tal?" Ele suspirou, sorrindo. A garota até que era interessante. Então, puxou-a pela mão para junto de si, passando os braços por sua cintura, e sussurrou:

"Se não falarmos nada, conseguimos ouvir a música." A garota corou, e fingiu estar mais preocupada com a máscara que havia caído no chão. Porém, Gilbert sabia que ela havia prestado atenção ao que ele dissera, pois colocara uma das mãos em seu ombro e fez silêncio. Como era pequena, conseguiu repousar a cabeça em seu peito, onde podia escutar o coração dele batendo – e ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de cacau que emanava de seus cabelos. Simplesmente _inebriante_. Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, ele começou a mover-se no ritmo da música, e ela foi apenas seguindo-o, deixando que ele a guiasse completamente.

Finalmente, após três músicas, ela se afastou dele, o rosto ligeiramente suado (e _muito_ corado) e disse:

"Eu cansei."

"Mas já?" ele perguntou, rindo. Ela desviou o rosto, envergonhada, e então sentou-se. Imediatamente, Gilbert colocou-se ao lado dela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que ela começou a mexer nervosamente em uma mecha de seu cabelo e, após engolir em seco, perguntou:

"Er... Por que você não quer tirar a máscara?"

_Bom_, Gilbert pensou, _porque meu irmão me disse para não vir para cá e porque eu sabotei o piano de Roderich e se Elizaveta descobrir que fui eu, eu estarei morto, e também porque Braginski está aí e nunca perde a chance de vir me tirar do sério, o que não seria legal_; mas, é claro, ele não poderia simplesmente responder algo assim para ela. Não seria nem um pouco incrível. Por outro lado, ele era incrível o bastante para inventar uma desculpa que soasse... bem, _incrível_.

"Porque eu gosto de manter esse mistério, oras. Você não?" a garota franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada, e então tornou seu olhar para o lago, pensativa. Então, sorriu, apanhou sua máscara do chão, colocou-a no rosto e começou a se afastar de Gilbert. Confuso, ele se levantou e perguntou: "Espera, o que você está fazendo?"

"Estou... Mantendo o mistério!" ela respondeu, já bem longe dele. "Olha só, ia ser muito bom se a gente pudesse se encontrar de novo, não seria? Não seria?"

"Seria, mas... Eu nem sei seu nome ou seu telefone."

"Pois é. _Mistério_, não é?" ela deu uma risada deliciosa, e então continuou se afastando, enquanto dizia: "Vamos fazer assim, ok? Você procura por mim e eu procuro por você. Uma hora a gente se acha."

"Mas como?" aquela garota definitivamente era insana. E, por algum motivo, aquilo simplesmente _fascinava_ Gilbert.

"Ora, essa, destino, nunca ouviu falar?" e agora ela já quase tinha que gritar para que ele a ouvisse. "Se for pra ser, a gente vai conseguir se encontrar!"

Gilbert riu. Bom, ia jogar o jogo dela – era extremamente interessante.

"Tudo bem! Então, quem sabe o destino não me leve até o cinema, amanhã, às quatro horas?"

Ela parou, e após uma pausa, riu novamente.

"Bom, então talvez o destino também me leve até lá! _Talvez_." e, dizendo isso, virou-se e saiu correndo, enquanto ainda ria. Gilbert riu, também, balançando a cabeça.

Tinha que admitir – aquela garota era _incrível_.

* * *

**N/A** PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ / EU SÓ VIM PRA COMER / O PRESENTE QUE É BOM / ESQUECI DE TRAZER! YAY! 8D (Mas OI?!) OMG, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, POLSKA DO MEU CORAÇÃO! S2

É, Sols. Esse é teu presente do lado de cá. Não é algo que sequer chegue aos pés de 'Wo Ai Ni', mas eu realmente queria te dar isso. E eu sei que eu tinha te falado uma história completamente diferente, mas de repente eu imaginei isso e _precisei_ escrever. E eu realmente queria te dar essa fanfic porque ela estava melhor do que as outras duas que eu estava _tentando_ escrever para te dar de presente.

E sim, eu sei que nada faz muito sentido, nessa fanfic, e o final não tem nada a ver com o começo e algumas coisas estão sem pé nem cabeça, mas, surpreendentemente, eu gostei dela assim. Sei lá eu porque, mas gostei. Claro, não sou eu quem tem gostar. É você (L).

_**Reviews? Pela Sols, vai S2 /wat**_


End file.
